


Lucky

by isyotm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isyotm/pseuds/isyotm
Summary: Kuroo has something to say.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to tumblr user [sunarintarou](https://sunarintarou.tumblr.com/)! Here's a little bit of Kuroo/Kenma fluff for your holiday, I hope you enjoy it and have a happy New Year

Kuroo sighed for what felt like the 400th time that night and Kenma finally lost his patience. He stretched out his foot and none-too-gently jabbed his toes into Kuroo’s side, frowning.

“You’re being annoying.”

Kuroo glanced up, distracted. “What?”

“I said you’re being annoying.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Stop being annoying.”

Kuroo threw him a sarcastic salute, relieved that Kenma hadn’t looked up from his game and couldn’t see how badly Kuroo’s hands were shaking. “Of course, right away, sir! Anything you—”

“Too loud.” Kenma’s tone hadn’t changed, but Kuroo could see the way his hands were tensing around his DS.

“Sorry,” Kuroo repeated, softer, and resisted the urge to scrub a hand through his hair. This wasn’t going at all like he’d planned.

Kenma shrugged ever so slightly. _It’s fine_ , the gesture said, although Kenma was too focused on his game to say the words out loud.

Kuroo sighed again.

“Get out,” Kenma said, jabbing Kuroo with his foot more fiercely this time.

“What?” Kuroo yelped, too loud from a combination of the nerves and the pain. Kenma flinched. “Sorry. But come on, I thought you said we could hang out.”

“I keep dying because of you.” Kenma held up his DS for inspection, the screen showing a greyed out scene with the words _Game Over_ in red.

“Ah, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. It’s weird.” Kenma turned his attention back to the game screen and Kuroo heard the sound of the boss battle music starting up again. “What did you want?”

“What?”

“You kept insisting we hang out today.”

“I always want to hang out with my best bud,” Kuroo told him, plastering an easy smile on his face.

Kenma curled up tighter around his game, but Kuroo could tell he was secretly pleased. “You’re embarrassing.”

He leaned forward, dialing up the shit-eating factor of his grin a few notches. “You love it.” He froze. _Idiot._

Kenma frowned at his game. “You’re being weird again.”

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling in frustration. Why was this so hard? _Just spit it out. You practiced a hundred times, why is this so different?_

 _Because it’s Kenma,_ came the immediate answer. _Because he’s the most important person in my life. Because I care about him more than I care about myself._

Kuroo had spent his whole life making the world an easier place for his best friend to live in. When things were too loud, too overwhelming, when they were simply too much, Kuroo was Kenma’s safe port in the storm. _And now I’m about to complicate everything. Kind of the opposite of what I’m supposed to do._

“You made me die _again.”_ Another jab. “Whatever you’re thinking about, it’s probably not that—”

“I like you,” he blurted out. _Real smooth._ What was he _doing_? He was better than this. If the rest of the team could see their charismatic, persuasive captain now, a fumbling idiot grasping for words, they’d lose their minds.

It was very quiet. Even the music from Kenma’s game had stopped. _That’s not a good sign._ He clenched his fists tight in his lap, desperately trying to maintain a calm façade, even if internally he was dying a slow, painful death.

After another long moment, and still no sound from his friend on the other side of the couch, he finally gathered enough courage to glance over at Kenma. The other boy had his head down, his hair completely covering his face, and his hands were still. From this angle, it looked like the screen of his DS was dark.

He resisted the urge to reach over and pull back the curtain of the other boy’s hair. _Give him a moment to process,_ he ordered himself. It felt like he was leaping off of a cliff, hanging in mid-air, frozen in the moments before he hit the water, but he knew if he rushed, if he pushed too hard, Kenma would pull away from him. _And I’d lose him. Maybe forever._

Still, the room had been dead silent for what felt like 100 years, and it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. He looked over to the other boy again. Kenma was still invisible behind the fall of his hair. “Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice sounded shaky in his ears.

“Oh.” The sound was so soft he almost didn’t catch it, but when he finally managed to process it, he started to panic. _“Oh”? What does “oh” mean? Is it bad? Is it…good?_

He forced himself to straighten his fingers, flexing his hand and stretching it out where it had begun to cramp from the tension. He felt like every line of his body was made of tightly-coiled springs. In a volleyball match, he was prepared, he was ready, he was full of adrenaline and every one of his movements felt planned and purposeful, designed to bring them closer to victory. He could move, he could see, he could react, he could do _something._

This was nothing like a match. Here, it felt like the moment was balanced on the edge of a knife and anything he did would upset it, sending it crashing to the floor and ruining everything.

 _Breathe_ , he reminded himself. He leaned back against the sofa, forcing himself to relax and put on one of his easy grins. _Everything is fine. It’s okay if he doesn’t feel the same. You’re still Kuroo. He’s still Kenma. You’ll stay as long as he wants you around. It’s what you do, it’s why you’re here._ When he opened his mouth, he felt steadier as he said, “You don’t have to answer me now, but I wanted to—”

“No, I… I want to. I…” He could see Kenma’s knuckles were white as he held his DS in his hands.

“It’s okay, you know.” _Stop talking._ He’d said his piece, why was he still talking? “I know it’s probably—”

“Wait.”

He stopped, barely even breathing, surprised by the force in Kenma’s voice. The volume hadn’t changed, but there was steel in it now and his eyes, peeking out from behind the curtain of his hair, had gone hard and focused the way they did during a game. Reflex held Kuroo still as he waited for his cue, for some sign from Kenma as to what he should do next.

He eyes widened as he watched the other boy carefully put his game down and lean forward, his eyes focused on Kuroo’s left ear. That was normal—Kenma never seemed to look him directly in the eye unless he was angry—but the uncertainty on his face, the strange combination of hesitation and wonder, was like nothing Kuroo had ever seen before. It held him captive even as Kuroo’s face came closer, closer—

He realized what was happening a moment before Kenma came to a stop just inches from him and it felt like his heart was about to burst from relief and exasperation. “You couldn’t have just said something? Like ‘yes’ or ‘I accept your feelings’ or even just a ‘me too’?” he asked as he leaned his forehead against Kenma’s.

Kenma’s frown was slightly blurry from this close, but he could just make out the slight downturn of it at the corners of the other boy’s mouth. “I can change my mind,” Kenma said quietly, but he didn’t move and his voice didn’t hold any of the sharpness he usually reserved for Kuroo’s more annoying antics.

Kuroo grinned at him. “Seriously? How could you say no to _this_?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Kenma let out a sharp huff and pulled away, his attention turning back to his game. “Never mind.”

“Aw, come on.”

There was the sound of Kenma’s DS starting up again and the _pings_ of him navigating a menu. Kuroo smiled and leaned back against the sofa once more, closing his eyes in relief and basking in the moment.

He heard the sound of the Kenma shifting on the other side of the couch and opened his eyes wide in surprise as he felt something warm settle itself in his lap. He glanced down to see Kenma resting his head comfortably against Kuroo’s thigh, his eyes still glued to the screen of his DS.

Kuroo smiled again, wider this time, and reached down to gently run his fingers through Kenma’s hair, careful not to disturb the strands too much or pull them away from the boy’s face. After a moment, he heard congratulatory music—Kenma must’ve vanquished the boss at last—and then a soft, contented noise.

“You stopped sighing.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“…Was it because you were nervous?”

Kuroo ran his other hand through his own hair as he let out an awkward chuckle. “Oh, you know. Maybe. Maybe not.”

He saw Kenma’s mouth curve up in a slight smile, even as two points of red bloomed high on his cheeks. “Idiot.”

“But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“I’ll kick you out.”

“Kenma!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is referring to the song of the same name by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.


End file.
